Mark and Addison
by shushdear's side
Summary: This is just a test for the time being, you're most welcome to read over it if you want. : First draft chapter is up.


**an:/okay, this is just a test! I promise my stories are better. (:**

Addison slumped back into her tall black swivel chair and twirled around in contentment.

For the first time since..well..she couldn't even trace back to a time when she had been so carefree.  
No Derek, no Meredith, no Alex, no Seattle Grace and especially no McSteamy.

She let out a light chuckle, allowing her one of her very chic and very shiny black Prada shoes to gently scuff the polished wooden floor to stop her spinning before she ended up feeling queasy.

Letting her gaze drift out over the bustle of the Practice, it hit her for the second time that day.  
She was finally over Mark Sloane.

"Hey. Got those results you wanted." Naomi said walking into Addison's office with a few sheets of paper in her hands.

Addison smiled, "Thanks Naomi, thank you very very very much." She took the papers off Naomi; unable to let her smile drop.

Naomi looked taken aback.  
"What?"  
Naomi looked at Addison's mouth which was still wearing a very happy smile.  
Naomi looked at Addison's eyes which were staring up at her amused, with a definite sparkle that should not be there after a night of heavy surgery.  
Naomi looked at Addison's shoes which shined back up at her, newly purchased.

"When did you buy new shoes?" she said finally deciding on a suitable question.

Addison laughed. Properly. "When I decided that I was over Seattle." And she spun in her tall black swivel chair for the second time that day.

"Oh." Was all Naomi could manage, she hadn't expected this sudden breakthrough. Not this soon.

"Well good." She said placing her hands on her hips. "It's good."

Addison laughed again, looking Naomi straight in the eye, "No. It's great."

Naomi laughed too. "It is great, very great."

"Isn't that your 5o'clock? You're very...creepy 5o' clock?" Said Addison, who was motioning to an odd looking woman.

"Uh..." Said Naomi, trying to follow Addison's line of vision. "Yeah, that's her."

"See ya." Smiled Addison.

Naomi waved her hand in signal of a goodbye. Addison watched her greet her patient and lead the women into her exam room.

She continued to scan the Practice once more, her eyes moving across the waiting area, over children, teenagers, the elderly and middle aged. And over an unfairly hunky guy. She let herself check him out, she wasn't attached.

She let her eyes move from his casual but stylish black leather shoes, to his slightly creased blue denim jeans, to his effortlessly sexy black leather jacket from which you could faintly detect evidence of arm muscles hidden beneath.

_Oh my fucking god._

She couldn't see his face, she didn't need to. She knew that leather jacket back to front, she knew that casual saunter, she knew that hair, she knew him, and he was here.

_In the fucking Practice in fucking LA._

'Why?' Was the first thought that popped in to her mind, 'Shit' was the second.

She slid off her seat and bent down own her hands and knees and began crawling towards her office door.

Addison sent a silent prayer that he wasn't looking for her and resumed crawling.

She was about half a meter away from the door when it was flung open.

'_Damn._' She thought, '_Damn, damn, damn.'_

"Addison?" asked an all too familiar voice, "What are you doing?"

It was then that she realised she was on the floor, hide and seek style. "Uh, I was just looking for my pen!" "I found it!" she added grabbing her pen from behind her ear.

She stood up, smoothing her pencil skirt, looking at anything but his eyes.

There was a long pause. "Addison." he whispered, talking a step towards her. "Addison," He whispered again, taking another step forwards. "Look at me."

She looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She echoed.

He chuckled softly, "I've been worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Me too." He said, although she hadn't returned the question.

"LA?" She questioned.

"Surgery." He explained.

"Oh."

"And you hadn't called for a month."

"Neither had you."

_Why hadn't he called?_

"True." He said.

"So, how long are you here?"

"Just over a week." He said, moving closer to her ever so slowly.

"Where are you staying?" she asked, still not dropping his gaze.

He paused. "Um..."

Addison raised her eyebrows, "Mark? Where are you staying?"

"Shit" he cursed.

She rolled her eyes.

_Typical._

She knew she was making a mistake, but the words were rolling out before she could stop them. "Stay with me."

He looked at her, talking Addison in. Her hair, her stance, her beauty and her eyes, her eyes, her stunning eyes.

"If you're sure?" He said ever so lightly, not wanting to give her the opportunity to back out.

"I am."

"Good."

She walked back to her desk, and collected her things into her new handbag.

Mark smirked at her recent purchase; it was typical of Addison to buy a new bag for a new place. Any excuse to shop.

"I'm finished for the day, let's go." She stated, confidently striding pass him and out the door.

He smiled; he was staying with Addison for a week. That was enough time.

Addison reappeared at the door, "Coming?"

He smiled his smile again and followed her out.

As they both had cars, they rode separately. - With Addison leading the way.

"Was that Naomi? And Sam?" Mark asked as they both heaved his luggage out of his car.

"Shit, where?" asked Addison wildly searching for her friends.

He looked at her strangely, "In their car, driving out?"

Addison relaxed, "Oh, thank god."

Mark laughed, "What am I? Your dirty little secret?"  
"Yes!"

He laughed again, setting his luggage down in the middle of her living room. "Why?"

"I'll be in trouble if they know I caved." She said as she turned around to close the front door.

He smiled and sneaked up slowly behind her, wrapping his arms around her for the first time in many months.

She weakened and let herself sink into his arms. "Mmmm" she moaned softly before turning around to face him.

"I've missed you and this shouldn't have to be awkward." She said holding his gaze.

He tucked a wisp of her hair behind her ear. "It's not awkward."

She looked at him, wanting him.

He looked at her, wanting her.

He leaned in, she leaned further and then they kissed. They couldn't stop.

"This is bad" she mumbled into him, taking off his jacket.

"This is very bad" he murmured, removing her blouse.

"We should stop" she whispered hoarsely, kissing him again.

"We should definitely stop" he mumbled, unzipping her skirt.

"But it feels so good" she reasoned, dropping his shirt to the floor.

"It feels so damn good" he said, stepping out of his jeans.

"Not here" she whispered breaking apart.

He nodded, "Bedroom?"

She took his hand and led him up the stairs and into her bedroom; he pushed the door shut with his free hand behind them.


End file.
